1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bypass protection circuit and a light emitting diode (LED) driving device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to a low energy consumption, light emitting diodes (LEDs) having a high efficiency and a long useful life are gradually becoming used for backlights of liquid crystal displays (LCDs). In general, one backlight comprises a plurality of LED lamp bars, and each LED lamp bar is composed of a plurality of LEDs connected in series, which can illuminate the LCDs. However, when any one LED does not work (e.g., do not light up), other LEDs connected to the broken LED in series also do not work, which decreases reliability of the backlight.